The Show's Extra
by Karimata
Summary: Waking up, James Williams finds himself in a familiar world but with an unfamiliar body. A world he that he watched through his laptop. He had become this show's extra, a filler character with no importance to the story. (Not Self-Insert OC)
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

\--

[Ruby Rose]

The 15-year old titlular protagonist who typically dresses in a black dress and a red cloak, using the Crescent Rosescythe as both a melee weapon and as a high calibersniper rifle. Her Semblance is called "Speed", enabling her to run faster than the human eye can catch, and change directions in mid-air.

[Weiss Schnee]

The 17-year-old heiress to the Schnee Family, a powerful high-class family based in Atlas which whose Schnee Dust Company provides much of the Dust despite the family being targeted by the White Fang due to the immoral business ethnics of her father Jacques Schnee which included mistreatment of Faunus laborers.

[Blake Belladonna]

Blake is a 17-year oldFaunus with a cat ears with a love for books. Blake's weapon is the Gambol Shroud, a "variant ballistic chain scythe" according to Oum with a sharpenedsheath that has apistol in the hilt, which is also attached to a long ribbon.

[Yang Xiao Long]

Yang, the fourth member of Team RWBY, is a blonde-haired girl and, at 17 years of age, Ruby's older half-sister. She wields twinshotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica.

\--

The above four were the main characters of a certain anime.

Though the anime had many more characters, remember them all down was difficult, since I have a problem remembering someone's name. Within that anime were hundred of people and faunus. Unless the characters have 'important roles' like the heroine or the helper, remembering a character a name wasn't necessary, to me that is.

… So why was I saying all this?

"... and lead by Ruby Rose!"

It was because that anime was happening right in front of my eyes.

Called up to the stage, Ruby walked up with a stiffened face as though she was nervous.

We were in a huge auditorium suggestive of a temple. In it were a lot of students and a few professors. Their gazes all turned to one person, Ruby Rose.

"She's Ruby Rose? Wow."

"She's so young too."

"She's so cute~" (AN: Stop! She's underage you bastard!)

Several students watched with admiration and adoration.

"…This is why people say luck is all that matters. Who cares if you try hard? People like her end up getting accepted anyway."

"That girl completely lucked out this initial test."

And to my surprise, she received the jealousy and envy of several students. Well to be honest I would too, if a 15 year old girl just suddenly got accepted into this school.

The professors, who came to watch the initial test, flashed their eyes. They were looking down from the highest seats of the auditorium. However, I could hear their voices.

They had to be at least a kilometer away, but somehow as long as I looked their way, I could hear their words clearly. Not only their words, but I could also see their faces either , almost as though I was right in front of them... Well thats convenient.

I recognized two of the professor faces.

Glynda Goodwitch and the headmaster Ozpin. Two of the most important assistant of the main characters.

I knew Glynda Goodwitch's face. Surprisingly, she looked more beautiful than the one I watched on my laptop.

Without a shadow of the doubt, those two were characters from the show.

Then where was I?

I wasn't on the stage but in the farthest back of the auditorium. I wasn't 'one out of 100 students ', but a member of the 'one hundred.' No professor looked my way.

"Matthew, where's your team? I didn't see anyone besides you."

Next, to me, a boy resembling young Kevin James* asked. On his nametag were his name 'Yamada Taro'. This meant that he probably got accepted. Though I doubt that he could become a strong Huntsman because of his almost nonexistent physical abilities, but his semblance was outstanding for information gathering.

... Wait a minute, how do I know these things? And who is Matthew? Is he talking to me?"

"Matthew buddy, what happened?" (AN: He's trying to act cute...Within a Kevin James body... Ueghh)

"… I don't know."

I didn't know who I was. I didn't even know why my name was Matthew.

If something like this had to happen, shouldn't I be one of the two on stage?! (AN: Hah! As if I would let you)

"Hey, c'mon, if you don't know that…"

"I don't know, but I probably failed anyways."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I didn't get any artifacts and didn't see any teammates."

Once again, how do I know that, I didn't know. This world was the show that I watched , but I was in the body of a character I had never seen before. Other than being a candidates in the Beacon Academy, I was the most ordinary and the most connectionless character, the type whose face got blur or his/her names wouldn't exist anywhere in the show. In other words… I was an extra.

…No, I was a speck of dust.


	2. Chapter 1: Initiations

**AN:** **I'm so sorry that I forgot to write an author's note last chapter. Anyway I'll explain what happened to my OC, in case that the readers doesn't quite understand what is going on.**

 **So he's just a typical teenager around 20 years old, studying Chemical engineering major on some university (not really important). And then something something got transported into RWBY universe. So he's stuck there until... The end of the show. That's it folks! See ya later.**

 **RWBY is belong to its respective owners, I only own my OCs.**

\--

One day, on a sunny day, I received an email from my friend. My friend asked if he could marathon an anime with me.

At the time, I was dumbfounded. Because I'm not a huge fan of anime.

-C'mon bro, I guarantee this one is going to be good. Besides, watching with friend makes it even better.

I, of course, refused. In fact, I didn't reply.

It was partly because how busy I am that dayBut he keeps nagging me after that, from day to day.

In the end...I agree to watch it with him.

When we saw RWBY on YouTube, I thought that it looked interesting. As it turns out, I enjoyed watching it. The animation is cool (not the best) and the plot seems like it could get really interesting. I also really like the music, namely the intro on each seasons.

All in all, it's obviously not the best anime out there. The people in the background are just silhouettes (heh, who thought that I would be one of them) and the show is on a pretty low budget. However, I think it's pretty interesting and for 5-8 minutes of my time per week, I'm not complaining. Plus my friendis the one who provides the snacks.

… In my case however , was that the cause of this situation?

The chance of winning the lottery in some supermarket was said to be 1 in 8,145,060. Then what was happening to me at this moment had to be a 1 in 7 billion chance.

Like seriously, how in the world do I get to transported into this show. Last night it was raining and I'm on my way to my house from campus, on the way back I noticed that I didn't bring my wallet back, so I decided to go back.

Oh yeah... Then I got hit by a truck. (AN: Truck-kun back at it again Bois!)

Damnit, so I was dead and got reincarnated into this show.

... What the hell is that?! Is this some kind of shitty fanfiction or something?! If that's true, then why am I an extra?! Shouldn't I at least reincarnated into Jaunne's body or something?!... Whatever.

\--

 _Five days earlier_

\--

I was standing in an ordinary apartment on vale. But the world I was in wasn't my world, and I wasn't 'me.' Though someone might think I was being philosophical, I really wasn't. It was just the best way to describe the situation I was in.

I had become an extra in this show.

An extra I had no memory watching about.

Matthew Black.

Matthew lived in an ordinary apartment room, but he didn't have parents.

As for why, I, of course, didn't know. Because it seems that I didn't inherite all of his memories.

At 9 years old, Matthew was admitted to some school in Vale. It looked like a place to teach kids to fight grimm.

What ability or semblance did Matthew possess?

I didn't know.

I didn't know anything about him. I didn't even know his face. I wasn't kidding. I really didn't.

Because when I look in the mirror…

(0)

That's what I saw. An oval, a blank oval with a messy black hair.

This crazy body possession(?) or transmigration(?) or reincarnation(?) was completely unreasonable. I had died last night, but when I woke up, i found myself on the last day of the semester at Matthew's school.

At that time, I had two suspicions.

First was, that I was being pranked. But that idea was shot down in just five seconds. I couldn't even be bothered to explain why.

Second was, that I was dreaming. But I naturally came to dismiss the idea. As everyone knew, the thought of being in a dream never occurred to dreaming people, and more importantly, no dream continued for two weeks with such a clear sense of reality. Damnit even though I really hope this was a dream.

As a result, I spent the past two days pondering whether the 'world inside the show' should be treated as the 'reality I was in.'

Tatatatatata~

Just like I've been doing in the last two days, I was lying in bed and staring blankly at the ceiling when my scroll alarm began to ring. Glancing over, I saw that it was 'time to go to Beacon.'

"Why the hell do I need to go to there."

Beacon Academy is located in the kingdom of Vale. The Academy trained teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant. Students with the aspiration to become Huntsmen, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world, strove to attend Beacon. In order to be accepted into Beacon, students typically went to combat schools, such as Signal Academy, in order to prepare for the Academy's rigorous entrance exam. Some candidates, like Ruby Rose, may be invited to the school after showing exceptional skill. However, attending previous combat schools does not seem to be a prerequisite, as some entrants were talented enough to pass the exam without transcripts, such as Blake Belladonna.

Unfortunately, this damned Matthew guy was a graduate from a combat school, and he applied to Beacon Academy. Again, I had no clue who he was.

"Ah… How frustrating."

I had barely done anything for two days. I spent most of my time on the internet, ate food when I got hungry, went back online to search for a way out, laughed at the surprisingly funny variety shows airing on TV, ate food when I got hungry again… (AN: Basically he becomes a NEET) Anyways, the only noteworthy event was going to Beacon for the long 'Academy Entrance Initiations'.

I didn't want to go, but I had no other choice since I was told I would get penalty if I didn't go.

"I do think I need to go, but…"

I couldn't figure out who dropped me here, for what reason and with what power.

But after living idly for two days, I reluctantly came to accept my fate. It seemed I would live this way for a long time. In that case, I at least needed to make a living for myself.

In this world, being a 'Huntsmen' was anyone's dream job, at least thats what I know. Though things become seriously bad through the years because of Villains a.k.a. Salem and Cinder.

I just had to survive until then. When the time came, I was sure I'd figure something out.

\--

[7:33 AM]

There was only 57 minutes until the initiations statts. I got up and trudged to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, mister egg face greeted me.

"… Screw this egg face. Is it ever going to go away?"

Without joking, my face was an egg. I didn't know why. It wasn't because I didn't describe my face. If that were the case, it didn't make sense for the other hundreds of people and faunus to have their own faces. So why was only Matthew's face an egg?

"I don't get it."

Murmuring begrudgingly, I washed my face. I could feel my skin and my hair. That made things all the more creepy.

After cleaning myself up a bit, I go to the locker room. There I changed into Matthew's combat uniform, and pick up my weapon. It turns out that my weapon is a pair of combat knife that can turns into desert eagles. Other than that, I had no other baggage.

People who saw me in this get-up and saw my weapons would undoubtedly send looks of worried, But I didn't even know what I was doing.

My face was a freaking egg, how was I supposed to figure anything out? Moreover am I an idiot? Who the hell though that a tiny combat knife is a good weapon to have against grimm?!

After that, I go to an empty bench to sit, and remembering back at the scenery I saw on the bulkhead.

My home for the past two days. The apartment room I barely found thanks to the address written in my scroll. It seemed I got attached to it in this short period of time. I felt like I would miss it.

"Whew."

Putting behind the big apartment room in my head, I stepped into the auditorium.

\--

 **AN: Anddddd Cut! Thats it for today's writing. Thanks for reading!**

 **And please, any reviews or ideas are appreciated.**

 **With that said, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: New powers?

**AN:**

 **Ayy I'm back!**

 **Hicks... I actually got a comment! This is awesome... And I'm kinda scared at the same time.*gulp***

 **So I will reply them here, right** **now!**

 **Bwburke4: Yes, what I mean is the normal dust. The kind that will hurt your eyes, not the 'Dust' fuel type.**

 **Sunfang193: Ughhh... As expected looks like I can't keep this up forever.**

 **First things first, I want to say I'm so sorry, I got confused at how to write my story. The truth is I'm really like those type of story y'know. The one that worked in the shadow, behind the main characters** **back**.

 **A** **hh I got sidetracked, well my point is I'm sorry and from now I will write with my own words.**

 **RWBY is belong to its respective owners, I only own my OCs.**

\--

After the 'boring' speech by Headmaster Ozpin, we were told to go to the landing site first.

Yadda yadda yadda, basically we are tasked to retrieve an artifact in The Emerald Forest. Oh and during initiation, the students choose their own partners by eye contact. Now that I think about it, how do I eve-

"Ahhhhh!..."

There's goes Jaunne, followed by Pyrrha's spear. Wow, that is some dangerous accuracy she has there.

Focus, I really need to think this through. What should I do in this situation?

A. Quickly joined some major characters team (preferably team JNPR or RWBY).

B. Join another mob characters to form a team.

C. Just give up on joining Beacon, and become a hobo.

Option A is probably a no. If I joined them and change the team's structure, then what will happened to main storyline? Isn't that going to change too? Let's say that I paired with Ruby, and Weiss ended up forming another team with someone else. Then her bond with other characters will... Or worse, she didn't get any artifacts at all! Damn, option A is crossed.

"Excuse me Mr. Black? I believe that this is your time to go."

"Huh?... Oh yeah, that's right... Uhh just launch me up sir."

"Try to keep your head back in the test Mr. Black."

Great now I'm the last students to go. After I got launch into the air and landed, okay its not landed but... More like crashed into the forest. Luckily my aura protected me from a serious injury, but it still hurts like hell.

Okay back to the options, how about joining another mob characters and form a team? This way I can get close to the main characters without changing much of the storyline. Perfect! OK it's settled that I will make a team consist of mob characters. But why am I trying to get close to the main characters you ask? Well it's because if I becomes a close enough friends / supportive character, then I will mostly be free from a danger. (AN: Pffttt! Do you forget at what happened to Pyrrha, Ozpin, and Yang's arm? Nice try doofus)

Now let's go looking my teammates.

\--

 _Three hours later_

\--

"Hah~"

I laid down in my bed inside my apartment. Needless to say, I failed the initial test. I forgot one crucial detail to my (not so) perfect plan.

I CAN'T FIGHT!

Damnit! Back there, as soon as I started to look for teammates, I saw an Major Ursa walking in front of me. 'Wait a minute... This doesn't look good at all'. After calming myself, I tried to shoot it with my guns. But of course with someone who never shoot a gun in his entire life (someone like me), I missed it completely.

Godamnit! Seriously, who thought that using pistols to fight grimm that most of them are twice as big as normal people is a good idea?! Do you think that its cool to kill grimms using pistols like in the movie?! (AN: Well, technically you are in some kind of anime show) Damn this Matthew guy! So after angering The major Ursa, I ran away and never look back (I even heard Jaunnes screaming).

Moreover, isn't those part is when I suddenly got an OP power from my reincarnation?! Where's that power hah?! All I got is this shitty egg faced character?!

Cih whatever, I still need to think about what's going to happen now. After all those plan, I guess I only have option C.

Hmm I should look for jobs, sice I'm lived here. Should I apply for Junior? Probably not a good idea since I can't even fight. Then how abou-

[Thank you for waiting]

[Synchronisation is at 99,5%]

Body - completed

Talent - completed

Memories - completed

Soul - completed

Facial features -... completed

[Synchronisation is complete]

[I hope you enjoy your 2nd life. I wish you good luck]

Huh? What the hell happened? Why is there some kind of screen in front of me? Wait hold on, is this actually happening right now?!

"HELL YESSSS!!"

Heh, just as I thought that the were no hopes left. God is not abandoning me! There's still hope left! And I can feel my face, my face... Its going back! I hurriedly go to in front of the mirror.

"What the... This is just my regular face isn't?!"

Indeed, what I see is just my face back on earth. Well, I guess that's a good thing too. Okay next is to check whether I got the gamer power or not. Let's try seeing status screen.

"Status."

[Status screen]

Name: Matthew Black

Title: Reincarnated being

Race: Human

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Strength: Weak as hell

Endurance: Not bad

Intelligent: Above average

Charm: Non-existent

Aura: Meh

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Isn't the status screen supposed to shows numbers and not some vague words!?! What even is non-existent mean?! Am I that ugly that I have absolutely no charm whatsoever?! And 'meh' on aura?! That's too vague oiiii!!!

"Are you joking with me?! Cih fine, then show me my skills."

At least if I have a decent skill, I'm content with it. I'm begging, please let me have a decent skills.

[Passive skills]

Being able to sleep whenever you are Lv. 3

-By constantly sleeping in various places, you've gained this skill. Congratulations, now you can sleep with ease whenever you want.

Focus mode (when in pich) Lv. 3

-You can gather all your focus for 1 minutes. (triggered automatically under intense amount of pressure)

Last minutes study Lv. 4

-By studying in the intense pressure, you've unlocked this skill. When studying under intense amount of pressure, your intelligence will dramatically increase.

Staying up late Lv. 4

-Who needs sleep? Sleep is for the weak anyways! At night you will likely to feel drowsiness.

Single master Lv. 7

-You've received the peaks of loneliness. When training alone, your stats will increase slightly better. Also, your right arm will deals more physical damage.

[Active skills]

Cooking instant food Lv. 5

-You've mastered the way of cooking instant foods, such as instant noodle, instant pizza, instant coffee, etc. Even Gordon Ramsey* is impressed.

AGAIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!

\--

 **AN: Anddd cut! Alright that's it for today! Also thank you for the review! I will try my best to answer your question, if you have one that is.**

 **I'm sorry for the reupload! I just changed some skills, because when I think it over it doesn't make any sense.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Going rogue (1)

**AN:**

 **Boi here I come again with some new chaptahh! Anyway it looks like I have more review now (yes! yes! yes!), so no more talking and let me answer them all!**

 **GalacticPotato: Kukukuku... It seems that you already know da wae brother, indeed that's right! Kim X Boss all the wayyyyy!!!** **Boss is too cute!!!**

 **Waffenmia:** **You see right through me! Yes, my MC is (kinda?) going antihero route, but he can't killing the baddies. Because unfortunately my MC is just an ordinary college Boi (he doesn't have the guts... yet), and he's not a psychopath. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **SpicyMemeLord:** **First off, I like ur name buddy. Second thanks for the review, and I'll try to make it longer. But I'm planning to write this like a Web novel, I mean like 1500 or more words per chapter. Again I will try my best to make it longer bit by bit. (pfftt that's what she said)**

 **Oh and this will probably confusing some readers, so let me clarify it: My OC does not have the gamer power, he just assumed that he have it. But in reality his power is a similar with 'The Novel's Extra' protagonist power. Its similar, but have a different... How do I say it... Flavour?**

 **As always RWBY is owned by its respective owners.**

\--

[Ozpin's office]

The headmaster is watching the initiation test through his numerous camera that he already installed before hand. Right now, he's watching a student that slightly caught his interest. Not because of his strength, nor his intelligence, but because he's seems... Odd. And that student is running for his life from a lot of grimms through the Emerald Forest.

"Interesting..."

Too bad that he failed the initiation test.

\--

"THESE SHITTY SKILLS!!! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SINGLE MASTER'?! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OKAY?! AND HOW IS THIS SKILL THE HIGHEST LV SKILL THAT I HAVE?!"

[Single master skill LV. Is measured by how long the user has been single. The user James Williams has been single for 20 years plus 17 years from reincarnating into Matthew Black, resulting in creating skill LV. 7 'Single Master']

"So... In other words I have been single for 37 years, is that what you meant? DON'T JOKE WITH ME!! ALMOST HALF OF THAT IS THIS GUY'S AGE DOESN'T IT!!

Cih whatever, but more importantly... HOW CAN YOU RETORT BACK TO ME?!"

[I was created to help you enjoy your 2nd life in this world, that's including answering your questions]

That wasn't a question!!!

"But still what's up my skills though? I feel like almost all of my skills is related to being a college student that lives alone in his apartment."

[Indeed it is, all of your past life abilities are being transferred into your new body. Including some weird abilities and thus creating worthless skills.]

This damn robot!! What do you mean weird ability?! There is nothing wrong with me being able to sleep anywhere!! And also why is cooking instant foods becoming a skill?!

[Of course there's nothing wrong with your ability, that's why I turned it into skills. Also as I mentioned before, your efficiency in cooking instant food is remarkable, even Gordon Ramsey will be impressed]

"Gordon Ramsey will be impressed my ass!!! Don't look down on master chef you bastard!!"

Hah hah hah, calm down James, get it together. Breathe in, breathe out. Let's think carefully with cool head.

Okay let's collected all of this: Somehow I got the gamer power(1), and a snarky information window. The problem now is, what am I going to do?

[I suggest that you start making appearance to the main cast]

"Huh? Why is that? Why do I have to do that?"

[Because that's how you're going to get stronger, each time you interact directly or indirectly with them, it will grants you SP. These points are used for levelling up your skills or buying a new skill]

What the?! That shit is important oi! Why do you tell me that this late?! This damn information window is irritating me.

"Oi how much SP do I have?"

[Right now you got 2000 SP, these are the gift from God for your reincarnation]

Finally!!! Something good happened to me, thank god (literally).

"Okay then, show me the skills shop!"

[Skills shop]

Super strength Lv. 1 (passive skill)

Super agility Lv. 1 (passive skill)

Super aura Lv. 1 (passive skill)

Super 'vitality' Lv. 1 (passive skill)

Etc.

Wow gotta admit, there are a lot of skills. Wait a minute there's something weird slipped in there doesn't it?!

"But there are too many skills to choose from. Alright, let me write it all down and choose it tomorrow."

[I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. Because of your appearance in this world, the difficulty of this world is also changed. For example: right now Salem is two times stronger than before, and brand new species of grimms have been added]

"... Eh? Hold on a minute?! Why's the difficulty rises?!"

[Just because]

"Just because my ass!!!"

[Rest assured. Because of this change, the first big event is also changed. The Vytal Tournament is held a couple of months later than the original script. After that, everything will follow the same time as the original timeline]

I can't rest assured!!!

This is bad, like capital 'B' Bad. In the original timeline, some characters died, including the important ones. If this time the difficulties rises then... Who knows who will dies for real?! Guh... Damnit!

Now what do I do? I obviously need to raised my SP, but how? I got rejected by Beacon already, so there's almost no way for me to befriending team RWBY and JNPR. Think Matthew, how do I help those teams from far away? Do I send Ozpin a warning mail before every incident happens? No he'll probably ignore it. Do I go to another academy? No that's stupid, the disaster mainly appears in Vale. I have no choice left.

It looks like I have to work for the bad guys now, and hopefully hinder Salem's plan from the shadow. For now I have to go to Junior, and become hired guns, then hopefully got in contract with Roman, then make a connection with the main villains (hopefully Cinder).

Wait, if I go right now, I will get ass handed to me by those Junior's bodyguards whom I forgot their names.

What I need right now is power. I need the power to become mercenary at least becoming as strong as Adam Taurus. Because the Vytal Tournament is being held next year, this will give me a plenty of times. (AN: Whoa buddy, you might want to lower your goal for a bit yknow.)

In order to do that, I have to maximise the 2000 SP that I got from God. (AN: Thanks Jesus!)

"Oi tell me how to increase my stats."

[It looks like you already decided your path. Very well then, let me guide you to your quest on becoming stronger]

[First off, to increase one's stats you simply need to train according to whatever you want raised. For example: To increase intelligence you need to learn, to increase strength you need to lift some weight. You might also increase it by using passive skills. However, to increase one's aura, you have to raise each stats first. Because aura is grown when you grow up. That's all]

Just as I expected, its straightforward. If that's the case, then some of my skills can come in handy. But how about raising skills Lv?

"Oi tell me about levelling skills"

[Certainly. Skills can be levelling through natural training, what I mean is you need to use it repeatedly in order to gain exp for levelling up your skills, or spending SP instead of exp. Of course there are exception to that, like your 'Single master' skill, there some skills that are leveled up by certain requirements]

[However, when some skills entered a certain lv, they might going to 'rank up'. This means that the name of the skills is changed, but rest assured that its effects are only slightly changed. That's all]

There are surprisingly a lot to take into consideration, to train the skills by training or spending SP. Of course spending SP to levelling up is not ideal. Then 'rank up', its completely random isn't.

By the way, I feel bad for constantly calling it by 'oi'. Let's give it a name shall we. What do I named someone that greatly helps me but also annoyed the hell out of me, hmmm I think I know a name that suit it.

"Oi uhhh... I feel bad for calling you 'oi', so how about I called you 'Navi' instead."

[Do whatever you please]

"I'm counting on you from now on Navi"

[Certainly, oh before I forget. Here, this is His last gift for you. He said that it was a memorabilia]

"Heh... A memorabilia He said"

...

 _Three weeks later_

\--

Ughh... I can't feel my body. My whole body is sore, I almost can't feel my feet. I didn't think that the training will be this hard, I have to endure it. Cih, I should have trained before I reincarnated. But thanks to this special training that Navi so called 'The Hells Exercise', my stats become decent.

"Status."

[Status]

Name: Matthew Black

Title: Reincarnated being

Race: Human

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Strength: Stronger than civilian

Endurance: Can go into 5000m run with easy

Intelligent: Smarter than Jaunne

Charm: Non-existent

Aura: Same as Jaunne

Yup as expected, I still don't understand my status at all. Moreover why is it comparing me to Jaunne?! And my charm is still non-existent! Well still, my main goal trait to raise, which is raising endurance is going smoothly at least.

I figured with my weapon that lacks punches, my chances of winning an one on one is almost zero. The only option to fight is to run around the enemies to wear them down, then shoot whenever they let their guard down. Because after all you can't hit what you can't... Catch? Is that the right saying?

Anyways, besides stats I also gained and raised some skills. Right now I would be a decent opponent.

"Skills list."

[Passive skills]

-Being able to sleep whenever you are Lv. 3

-Last minutes study Lv. 4

-Insomniac Lv. 5 (New) (Rank up from Staying up late) : Congratulations! With this, you are one step closer to becoming a nocturnal animal! When nights comes, your stamina and perception slightly increases, also sleeping drugs won't work on your body.

-Single master Lv. 7

-Quick learner Lv. 2 (New) : You can pick up whatever things that you've been taught! Your teachers are proud of your growth speed. Slightly increasing your results in training stats (this skill does not works on levelling your skills)

[Active skills]

-Cooking instant food Lv. 5

-Adrenaline rush Lv. 5 (New) (Rank up from Focus mode (in pinch)) : When you are in danger, you can activate this skill to dramatically increasing the production of adrenaline from your brain. Activating this skill resulting in dramatically increase your reaction time for 1 minute (you can only use this skills twice a day).

I decided to spend the SP that God gave me on skills that going to help me develop faster, fortunately I found the 'quick learner' skill that allows me to do just that. Unfortunately, IT'S TOO EXPENSIVE! It took 1500 SP right outta my wallet. I mean its to be expected, but still! Isn't that cost is too much for a 'slightly increase'?!

Then I tried to leveled up the 'quick learner' but alas, I only be able to leveled it until it reached Lv. 2. That costed 250 SP, with leaves me with 250 SP left.

After thinking for about 1 hours on the shower, I decided to spend it on the 'Focus mode (in pinch)'. By the God's miracle, it ranks up and change into 'Adrenaline rush' and change into becoming an active skill too.

You know, funny enough when I asked Navi how do I get this skill, he answered [You gained this skillskill by constantly working on your exam on last 10 minutes. I must say, I'm quite curious as to why is that?]. Well, I can think more clearly when I'm only have 10 minutes left. So this is why it's says 'when in a pinch' huh.

On the topic of skills. I also rank up 'staying up late' by a mere luck too. Back then, when I thought to continue training in the night, Navi told me that by doing this it will also increasing 'staying up late' Lv too. And viola, it turns out to be a wonderful skill after all.

Right looks like I'm ready now. Let's go to Junior's now.

\--

 **AN :**

 **Anndd cut! That's all I have to write for now!**

 **And thank you very much for the follows and reviews everyone! See ya!**


End file.
